minecraftfandomcom-20200223-history
1.12 - The World of Color Update
1.12 (also referred to as the World of Color Update)Owen Jones on Reddit, March is a planned update for Minecraft ''to be released on June 7, 2017.Dinnerbone on Twitter Fuck a girl Snapshots The following is a list of 1.12 snapshots. Snapshots are Beta tests of new ''Minecraft updates, but are not guaranteed to be stable and may corrupt your world. Here are the snapshots as of 19 May 2017: 17w06a, 17w13a, 17w13b, 17w14a, 17w15a, 17w16a, 17w16b, 17w17a, 17w17b, 17w18a, 17w18b, 1.12-pre1, 1.12-pre2, 1.12-pre3, 1.12-pre4, 1.12-pre5, 1.12-pre6, and 1.12-pre7. Additions General *Advancements - Replacing achievements. *Narrator - Reads text in the chat, activated by pressing + . *Recipes for items can be unlocked, allowing a player to craft an item without putting the ingredients in their special combination *Functions - lists of commands found in the save directory *Menu screen - clicking the copyright text will allow the player to see the credits. Gameplay *Toolbars in Creative - + through saves the current hotbar to a list called toolbars; + loads in from the hotbar. Commands */recipe player **Unlocks/locks a certain recipe for a player in crafting. */function **Runs a function, which is a text file containing commands. */reload **Reloads functions and more. *doLimitedCrafting for /gamerule **If enabled, limits players to only using crafting recipes discovered *@s selector **Executes the command from the command's executor Mobs *Parrot - A flying mob found in jungles. *Illusioner - An Illager mob that creates illusions of itself. Blocks *Concrete - A solid color block, which comes in the 16 different dye colors. *Concrete Powder - A block that is affected by gravity and turns into Concrete when it touches Water. Also comes in the 16 different dye colors. *Glazed Terracotta - A block which has 16 different patterns depending on the dye color used to make it. Items * Knowledge Book - currently only obtainable with the command /give @p knowledge_book. ** It contains a list of item IDs that will unlock the specified items' recipes for any player that consumes it. Changes General *Achievements have been removed to give way to advancements. * Materials tab merged with the Miscellaneous tab in Creative Mode * This is the first version to use Java 8, and it is now required to run the game.Dinnerbone on Twitter ** As a result, the splash text "Now Java 6!" has been changed to "Now Java 8!" Gameplay *Creative Mode - The "miscellaneous" tab was merged with the "materials" tab which is now on the bottom-left in order to make way for the "toolbars" tab. Mobs *Sheep - Wool colors have been modified to be more vibrant. Blocks *Wool and Banners - Colors have been modified to be more vibrant. *Beds - Un-angered Zombie Pigmen will not stop players from sleeping. **Beds can now be Dyed 16 different colors. They will also reduce fall damage upon landing and will bounce the player, albeit less than Slime Blocks. *Paintings - Now they try to take up as much space as possible when placed. *Magma Blocks - They now burn indefinitely when lit on fire, similar to Netherrack. *Beacons - Beam colors are now darker and they now display their name when hovering over them. *Enchantment Tables - Now display their name when hovering over them. *Hardened Clay - Now called terracotta. *Note Block - New sounds **Block of Gold: bell **Bone Block: xylophone **Clay Block: flute **Packed Ice: chime **Wool: guitar Items To be announced... References Category:Minecraft Updates Category:1.12